


Evening Enjoyment

by Yvi



Category: American President (1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because you are the President, you can just order me to go and have fun with my girlfriends?" Her eyebrow was still raised and she wasn't sure whether it would go down again once he replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Enjoyment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/gifts).



> The American President is my favorite movie of all times. Thanks for requesting it! Just some light fluff.

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me," he answered, not moving one muscle in his face.

Sydney looked at him sternly. "So you think because you are the President..."

"President, leader of the free world, whatever you want to call it."

"Because you are the President, you can just order me to go and have fun with my girlfriends?" Her eyebrow was still raised and she wasn't sure whether it would go down again once he replied.

Andrew nodded. "That's what I was saying, yes."

"Hmmm, I can see a slight problem with that plan. Just a tiny one," Sydney said, sitting down on the dining room chair.

"Tiny problems we can deal with," he replied.

"I don't really _have_ any girlfriends here."

Andrew cocked his head and Sydney had to stop herself from telling him how adorable that looked. She told herself she was too old to use the word 'adorable' when talking about a man.

"Okay, I see how that could be a problem." He paused for a moment. "How about Robin?" he then asked.

"Robin is nice," Sydney replied.

Andrew made a gesture for her to go on.

Sydney laughed. "Robin is nice, but we are not going to change into our pajamas, rent a movie and eat pizza in front of the TV together."

"Okay, then... what about your sister?"

She shook her head. "I distinctly remember telling you she's in Chicago right now."

"You did?" He looked surprised.

"Yes, I did." Sydney tried to make her voice sound annoyed, but it didn't work. He had so much on his plate that she was sometimes surprised he could also keep her appointments straight - her sister's were not that important.

Andrew sat down in one of the other chairs. "I am only trying to make sure you are having enough downtime and not stuck with me all the time."

Sydney sighed. "I noticed that. Stop it. Besides, I like being stuck with you."

"You do?"

Sydney again raised an eyebrow. She did this a lot with him. "Either that or I have been a really good actor these past few months, don't you think?"

He grinned. "Well, with all the other things you are good at, I wouldn't doubt your acting skills."

And that was the point where Sydney saw herself forced to throw an apple from the fruit basket at him. This man was making her crazy. And worst of all, she liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stars for beta-reading.


End file.
